The Search For Vector Sigma
by thephoenixhunter
Summary: Vector Sigma is missing, the only clue is in the hands of five experimental robotic kids who are on the run from a corporation, who will find them first, the Decepticons or the Autobots? Rated M for language.
1. Prologue

**Outcasts Transformers Series: The Search For Vector Sigma**

I tried doing my research on all the subjects for this series. Transformers verse is so confusing though. I may lean time to time to bayverse but I have a bigger preference to G1 verse and IDW verse.

I do not own Transformers. (This is the right of Hasbro and Tanaka). I personally think Tanaka is cooler though.

Expect for Chaser, Stormwing, Groundbreaker, Astra, Dare and Runner and the team name Outcasts.

And the plot of the story.

**Prologue **

**The Past**

_110 million years ago_

Earth. A planet of nine planets. A third planet from the sun in a solar system. A dot within a galaxy in universe of billion stars and galaxies. Filled with their own dangers and wonders and miracles. Miracles such as life.

Earth as one of the few which were touch by such a miracle. During a time when the last age of Dinosaurs, something came into the earth's solar system just after Mars. That something that bend the space around it like a bubble in water.

From that bend came through a large whale-like space craft with golden-like plating on its hold. It would have be awe inspiriting if it wasn't the fact it was scattering metal from its side and faint traces of fluids and smoke floating out into the cold space.

That was before a flash of bright explosion appeared just outside the space craft which forces the craft in direction of Earth's surface.

The smoke became more evident when the space craft started to reach the outer atmosphere of Earth. Breaking through the atmospheric layers of the planet, the space craft gives a high piping electronic squeal as a group of five green pods which ejected from the craft.

The space craft crash directly into the shallow blue-green ocean of strange reptilian aquatic creatures.

While in the light blue skies, a new spherical object appeared where there was none. An object that human will call the Moon.

_August, 1996, Strathfield , East Melbourne, Australia_

Kia Chaser looked at the stars as she felt the chill on her bare arms and her legs. Behind her were the thumping sounds of a party raging away. Her ash grey eyes were outlined by heavy mascara and usually pale lips were weight by bright pink lipstick. Her light brown shoulder length hair was streaked by bubble gum pink which suited to her black and ribboned pink shirt and matching skirt and shiny black knee high boots.

She sighed as she looked down at her mobile. She was frustrated that she couldn't stay longer for her friend's 16th birthday party but a curfew is a curfew. I can't wait until I'm 18. She grinned back at the stars at the thought of her 18th birthday party of all night partying. She wasn't aware that there are other plans for her future.

They took her before she had a chance to scream.


	2. Chapter 1 The Second Chance

**Chapter 1 The Second Chance**

The time behind the solid clean white walls of Alpha Corporation had changed her in more ways than one. If her parents saw her now, they wouldn't recognised their happy go-lucky daughter

So broken her will was that she couldn't (or wouldn't) fight the soldiers that now were carry her drugged body like a child's stuffed toy. She faintly wondered if today was the day.

The day when she will meet her death finally.

A small part of her became angry at the thought. These people had no right over her body, her mind or her soul. They had no right to do those things to her or anyone else. None whatsoever!

Kia Chaser, aged by few years since that day, couldn't move her muscles in her face to even frown at her escort. Damn. She whispered sadly in her mind. I'm not strong enough.

Then she noticed (just barely from corners of her eyes) the corridors had changes colour from the white clean walls to grey shade of concrete and that the air had more of rusty metallic smell than the usual bleach smell.

She was fooled for a moment, as they walked out of the corridor into a hanger, to believe she was finally outside in the clean fresh air, only to have her hope drop as she heard the thunder of the equipment on the concrete. She didn't have time to take in the size or what else may be in the hanger as she was shoved into a very futuristic looking pod with a clear lid above her head. The scientists were strapping her down, placing probes into her skin and talking to each other about electric current levels and thought-transfer device functionality. She knew these two scientists. She called them in her mind Peter and David. David was the blonde haired twitchy one who was into biochemical electricity and Peter was black hair grinning one who was into the metaphysical technology (whatever those things were really). She tried taking in the strange techno-babble so she could understand. But the lid was lowering and the scientists were walking away, their words becoming muffled. She did however notice that there are other pods. Her anger rose once more at her powerless state. If she ever escapes… she will make sure whoever allowed for this torture will pay and she will make sure it will never ever happen ever again.

:o:

Entering in an enclosed control room was separated from the hanger, the two scientists that strapped Kia Chase down, nodded to their senior, Professor Hemingway. The professor barely acknowledged them as he was pacing back and thro between other scientists, who were sitting in front of set of monitors, with a clipboard.

"Charges?" The dark haired senior Professor reading over his sheets while ordering his fellow technical scientists.

"Check."

"Bio-reads?"

"Heart beats steady. Average temperatures. Brain stimulations average for the circumstances." A younger looking female assistant technician giving her answers while chewing her lower lip.

"Output readers?"

"Active." Answered back a nervous blonde haired male scientist.

The professor turned to the back of the room where sat their sponsor, Mr Thomas Dark in his dark grey suit with dark shades and black cane with a silver top, with the chief of Alpha Corporation Security, General Samuel Harris.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, let's see if all our good work in fifty years has paid off. Start the charges." He said with mild grin.

:o:

Kia heard the humming near her skin. Before she could figure what it could mean to her, she felt it. A million bolts of electricity and something else entered her body, setting her mind on fire. Then...

A light. Strong like the sun yet white like the snow in spring. It didn't burn her eyes like a real light would do. Then again, she didn't feel anything. She vaguely wondered whether it was from the drugs or from the light. Then again, she didn't feel any of her scars or her bruises that she had gained from the time in Alpha Corporation. Nothing. "I'm dead, aren't I?" She asked thinly, not expecting an answer from this place. She found herself walking towards the radiant light centre, wanting to touch out of curiosity. Her hand reach in the glow, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Nothing" her voice in a thin whisper almost in disappointment.

That when a hand takes her hand gently. She gasped in surprise. It was a very strange hand. Metallic and yet it was warm like flesh. She also had a feeling that it was much bigger than she was. A very odd feeling.

"Are you afraid?" A voice floated near her ears like the voice was standing right next to her. It sounded strong, wise and very, very, very old.

"No. I don't" Kia was being bluntly honest, "think I should be. Who are you?" Her voice was calm and free flowing like the time before being taken by Alpha Corporation cronies.

"Life. And the First." The voice sounded amused in a grandfather kind of way.

She felt a little discomforted by the answer. She wanted to ask something else about the voice, about more of who it was, but something else came out of her mouth instead. "Should I be here?" She felt rather than heard the chuckle of the voice. She blushed in embarrassment. "Glad I managed to amuse someone." She muttered.

"Do not feel offended. Your species always did prefer to question rather than to accept. I find this virtue very refreshing." The voice took a calm phase. "But I have a question, do you want to wake up?"

"I don't know." Her voice was small and tight. "I'm dead, right?" she asked quietly, feeling unsure. She didn't feel dead.

Then she felt a encompass warmth surrounding her that made her feel safe. It was like the warmest bear hug she ever had but even better. "You are at the threshold between places and states." The voice hummed the words in her chest.

"I should go back, shouldn't I?" she murmured softly.

"Do you?" The voice humoured softly.

"I" She blinked and thought back on things she is leaving behind and felt the faint touch of anger that warmth wasn't able to sooth away. "I need to go back, I need to find a way to stop Alpha Corp."

"Are you sure that is the path you must take?" The voice questioned softly.

She swallowed, feeling like it was the most important answer she must give in whole life. "Yes."

"Then you would not be alone on this path, little one." The voice spoke kindly. "But for now, you must wake up."

"Umm… How?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Look at me."

She looked straight into a face of beaten silver metal and sharp bluish eyes focusing on her. She took a deep breath to scream when a light blasted at her.

:o:

"Well?" The Professor Hemingway looking for the answer in the control room.

"Active." One of the female scientific technicians breathes in excitement. Her light brown eyes flashing. "All of them."

Mr. Thomas Dark bowed salt peter hair with a wide dark grin as he clutched his cane which had an odd symbol imprinted on the silver polished top.

:o:

Kia opened her eyes groaning. Lights floated in and out of her vision along with weird squiggles. She felt heavier and strange in her own mind. Did I just die? She thought, Why is the hanger smaller? She looked down and saw what seemed like insects. Or were they insects?

She focused more downwards even though she couldn't move her neck any more than the inch. That's when she noticed her body taken.

But if that's my body then how? She asked in her mind and then took a glance of what she could see her own … body?

"What the Hell?" Her voice came clear and strong. Her own voice. But no one could hear her. No one took notice of her. She was in a metal body of a robot and as she glance either side, she wasn't the only one, she hoped.

She really hated the idea she would be only one.


	3. Chapter 2 Chains of Control

It's been exactly 6 days and 23 minutes ago since the transition from his organic state to his new mechanised state. It wasn't to say he was bored, more like under-stimulated even by the simple co-ordination exercises that he and 4 others had to go through in order to become used to the movement and weight differentiation.

Not to mention he missed his twin. David Nowak gave a tiny sigh inside mind as he moved like a… robot… to be the lack of the better word… to the set of computer codes transmitted from a laptop.

He stopped when the transmitted set of codes stopped and stood still. It frustrated him that he couldn't do anything. And as always as he stood, he tried to trace the codes to the where they connected in his computerised mind. Only to find the set of_ alien _squigglecodes that somehow co-ordinate with the set of binary numbers. This was starting to piss him off. He mentally punched the codes in pure frustration and to his wonder the _alien _squiggles started to shift and move.

_"That's interesting."_ He commented to himself.

_"What's interesting?"_ said a light voice.

He would have jumped if it wasn't for the fact he couldn't move. That voice! He knew that voice. _"Daniel?"_ He asked cautiously as he tried to understand why no one tried took noticed of two giant robots talking. But he felt the unexplained twin connection once again and felt relieved by it.

His twin snorted in amusement. _"Who else?"_ But his twin paused. _"How is that they haven't noticed us talking yet?"_

He frowned internally as he thought about it. _"Some form of internal communication line, perhaps?" _He tried to give some explanation.

_"You think we can talk to the others?" _His twin sounded excited.

_"Others?" _He asked but he knew what his twin really meant. The other trapped-in-their-minds now-mechanised-juvenile-beings. _"You must understand the dangers of the Alpha corporation finding out that we can communicate would increase exponentially with every new.."_

His twin cut him off. _"So what? They can't do anything worse than they did, Davey."_

_"Not to mention"_ He ignored the whinge in his twin's voice and the irritated of his twin using his stupid nickname. It seems that the transfer did not diminish his twin brother's emotional use of his vocals. _"That it only works for us. There is no way to know if we can contact others."_

_"Like that ever stop you, Davey."_ His twin snorted and then added,_ "Aren't you supposed to be some computer genius?"_

There was one thing he hated about his twin and that was that he was right about his skills. He thought hard on how he managed to establish contact with his twin. The fact the alien coding somehow responses to his emotional state and what he want to do. As though the coding responded to his internal needs.

With this in mind, he reached to the codes in his mind and the twin connection. He focused on the need to communicate with the others.

:o:

_"SO VERY F_ BORED" _groaned Jack 'Jack S_' Smit in his head. He hated this standing around, taking orders by general f_head and f_ nerdheads, and he hated the blaring sun that heated his dark metal body as well as the sand getting in his knees. _"SO F_ HATE THIS S_! THESE F_ SH_HEADS ARE GETTING F_ STOMPED."_

:o:

Patrick Staremant tried to figure out how he can even feel that small rock that somehow lodge itself area of his heel, just under the plate. It was annoying him for last 5 hours or maybe more. He sighed internally. He would have to put up with it until they find it. Even if he didn't want those hands touching him anymore. He shuddered. No. He didn't to feel those cold unknowing-what-the-hell-they-are-touching-hands. Hands that weren't loving at all. Not that he knew what love really was.

:o:

"Sigh…" murmured Kia as she stood still. She found it easier as each day passed to talk to herself. After all there was no one to judge her or give her the look, the I-don't-know-you-cause-you-must-be-crazy look, when she cursed in French or when she starts to sing 'This is the song that never ends' to herself or doing the maths timetable in her head (when she was way too bored to sing). It helped when the Alpha Corp cronies aren't saying anything of real value.

Like names, places and time.

Oh yes. She needed those to find out how to stop Alpha Corp and those like them to ever doing the same thing ever again.

Because as easy as tearing the place down around the ears of these… monsters… wouldn't stop people like the enigmatic Mr Dark from setting up it somewhere else and start the process all over again.

Provided she could just figure out how to move on her own, which is sadly, a must have, in anything she would need to do beyond this point in time.

_"Merde"_ she cursed in French again as she realise that she was, in every sense of the word, back on square one.

Then she noticed a faint sound like an electronic hum from a screen but softer.

_"Was that f_ French?" _a male voice, very angry and very teenage male voice.

_"Yes, it was French. And who are you? Or did I finally lose it?" _Kia excitedly answered back. She personally didn't care if it might have been a trap or figment of her imagination. It was better than talking to herself.

_"Not if I lost it as well."_ Answered another calmer if not sadder male voice. _"My name's Patrick. Patrick Staremant and you are…"_

_"Kia Chase."_

_"….Jack S_" _the angry male voice snorted.

_"Weird name if you ask me."_ Another male voice smirked.

_"Names are based on the need to identify oneself in a social environment."_ A very similar voice answered back with a hint of reprimand in his voice.

_"And you s_heads are…" _Jack growled.

_"Daniel"_ said the smirk voice, _"and Mr dictionary is my twin, David."_

_"And.. the reason why we are able to communicate with one another."_ David vocally pointed out.

_"Ok…aayyy…" _Jack said dryly.

:o:

It was over a week since David managed to break the silence between all of them and even though Kia was grateful for that, she felt that David was cold emotion-wise. Then again, she didn't knew David or his twin Daniel that well. She didn't knew well either the other two. Patrick and Jack.

Then again she had someone else to talk to about their life before Alpha Corp and more importantly talk about means of escape.

_"So you managed to find out how we can escape, David?" _asked Kia.

_"Yes I did."_ David answered and went into an outline of a plan with input of Jack's comments.

:o:

The plan was that David would hack the computer systems to set them free from the computer control while they were outside. From there they would run for the nearest bush which they would look for a place to hide and plan for the next stage.

The only thing they needed was a distraction. A big one.

It seemed that luck and the universe was on their side for once.


	4. Chapter 3 Escape

It was supposed to have been a simple mission, a simple recon mission. Go in and get out. Nothing fancy. Internally snorted Download as he crept along ceiling area called a ventilation shaft by the organics, glad he was an minibot. Size was definitely needed here.

Obviously Alpha Corporation was doing a bit more than just _'mercenary' _work. To the point of view of the Autobot minibot. They had Cybertronian hardware and not just something that gets given to sparklings either. Holo-scanners, deep red-laser scanners, electro-pressure sensors were some of what he recognised as a deferent to infiltrators like him. Problem with that, he was trained with the best of the special ops. It was the harder hardware that what got him more chilled in his spark. Emp pulse guns, plasma generators, and shock drones. Exactly the types that Decepticreeps had in the early stages of the War and now in these species' servos.

Reaching an area where the ventilation can't reach, Download crawled out and quickly into a corner of the corridor where the cameras can't reach. He cursed again to himself. Ever since he entered the Dogfence complex of Alpha Corporation, his limited map showed nothing in the area he stood which included the massive blast door behind him.

Hadn't for a while now. Which meant one thing. Trouble.

'If it ain't done in style, it ain't done at all.' His head of Special Ops had often said when he knew there was trouble.

Download took out two flash bombs and an emp disabler bomb.

So much for nothing fancy.

:o:

It was an alarm that woke Kia from her 'sleep mode' and realised now was their only chance to escape. _"David, time to get us out of here."_

_"Agreed." _David's voice answered in his monotone voice.

_"That's an intruder alarm." _Jack noted in interest.

_"How would you know that?" _Kia asked as well as noted it was an _intruder _alarm. Who would go into a complex no one seems not know about? Spies?

_"I do f'ing keep attention when they do their f'ing drills."_ Jack as always went on the defensive in response.

_"Does that mean we have to change our plan?" _Patrick asked quietly.

_"We can't deviate from it now. Although Davey thinks it would give us a higher percentage of survival." _Daniel answered.

_"Which was what?"_ Patrick muttered. _"10%-11%?"_

_"Last I checked, you agreed to risk it, dipwad." _Jack hissed.

_"Finished." _David announced at the same time as the hiss of the clamps released.

Some of them reacted by catching themselves from face planting, others weren't that lucky.

_"F'K!" _cursed Jack causing Kia look at him. He was a blacker-than-black thin-looking robot with antennas on each side of his head.

She got up realising they were losing time especially the number of gesturing the Alpha Corp scientists were doing.

_"We got to move, now." _She ordered.

All of them raced out through one of large doors that were painfully closing and then the next and then last. Even though they were falling over on their awkward feet. Wanting to be faster, more mobile….. Ignoring the smell of rubber and sound of crunching steel.

Until they were out into the hot sunlight of the Australian bush.

In their different forms.

_"What the f?" _Patrick the ambulance exclaimed.

_"I don't think now's the time of ask. Let's get f'k out." _A black motorcycle revved and then raced off.

Gun shots and bullets in their direction was enough to prove the point. _"He's right," _Shuffled a silver Roadster. _"we need to get out of here."_


End file.
